


My I love you (it´s always silent)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux, raised by the First Order, doesn´t know how to show someone that he loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My I love you (it´s always silent)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I hate my spanish chemistry classes and I just couldn´t listen to that ´proteínas y no sé que más estudiamos ahora´ stuff, so I began to write this instead. Surprisingly, I got C from my last exam with minimal efforts. Who da man?

Kylo Ren might be a dangerous weapon most the time, but once he was a little boy with a loving mother and he still knows how to say I love you. He can still remember how to embrace another person, how to place a kiss on their hair (he knows it even better when said hair is ginger), on tip of their nose (especially if it is covered in pale, barely visible freckles). He knows how to make a person feel loved. 

However, general Hux, born and raised in the First Order, surrounded by its propaganda, discipline and strict rules, doesn´t know that much.  
He knows how to give orders, how to threaten people, how to manipulate their emotions by his mind-wiping speeches, he knows exactly where to hit a person to knock them out, where to aim his blow to kill with his bare hands.  
But he doesn´t have a slightest idea on how to love. 

It troubles Kylo, makes him feel sorry for the thin general who doesn´t even realize that he is just as brainwashed as his troopers.  
At first, he thinks that Hux is too far gone, a lost cause, cold as ice on Hoth on both the outside and the inside. But with time, as he gets to know Hux better, he realizes that it´s not entirely true and the simple human need for warmth, love and affection is stronger then decades of manipulating. 

Hux´ I love yous are always silent but Kylo has learned how to listen to them, how to read between the lines, how to make out the smallest gestures of affection from the ginger man.  
His annoyed “I am tired, Ren”, everytime when Kylo starts kissing him once they are finally settled in bed means “hold me so I can feel your warmth, hold me so I can feel safe, hold me so I can feel that you love me”. Kylo knows this one for sure, because every time he does it, Hux let´s himself to be pulled into his arms and lays his head on Kylo´s shoulder.  
Hux doesn´t say “I love you” directly, he says “careful, Ren” and Kylo knows what he means because his mother taught him to listen.  
He knows that Hux needs time to be ready saying those three words out loud and Kylo is okay with waiting. 

Even if it means that he has to lay on a cold snow, bleeding out and barely seeing the ginger head above him due to the blood trickling into his eyes.  
Hux looks panicked, terrified. His hair is disheveled, it´s sticking out in all possible directions and Kylo is sure that he doesn´t ever want to see him in that state.  
Not even if he is repeating “I love you, I love you,” over and over as he kneels on the freezing snow while the planet around them crumbles.  
Kylo only smiles softly at him and tries not to put too much of his weight on the slender man as they make their way to the shuttle.  
There are thousands of ways to say I love you and Kylo and Hux know them all.


End file.
